Sitting Next To Uzumaki Naruto
by xXoAnonymousoXx
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, a cute- but blunt teen boy cares about nothing other than studying and his grades. He didn't care for, or found things like friends and socializing necessary. He was fine with his life, that is until the blonde hurricane known as Uzumaki Naruto, a delinquent - yet very attractive idiot, came barging into his life. NaruSasu. Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun Twist.


Summary: A NaruSasu remix to the anime Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

.

Sasuke blankly looked down at the yellow filing folder he was handed. He looked back at Shizune-sensei.

She smiled.

"All I have to do is deliver this and I get the extra credit.", Sasuke wanted to confirm.

She smiled. "Yup. That's it. Thanks for being such a doll Sasuke-kun!", she smiled brightly and continued on with her work.

Sasuke nodded and left out the classroom and towards the school exit. In the back of Sasuke's mind he couldn't help but wonder why she couldn't just deliver these assignments herself. Isn't it a teacher's job to deliver work for a student in absence. Sasuke inwardly shrugged. It didn't matter, he was getting extra credit for this after all.

The higher his grades the better. It was all he strived for.

Uchiha Sasuke wasn't exactly one you'd call social, or remotely social for that matter. He was more of an emotionless blunt kind of person. If his head wasn't in a notebook taking notes then it was in a book studying. If he had free time, he had time to study. Things like having friends or being friendly were not part of the raven's curriculum. He never cared for such things.

The raven moved his bangs out his face when they were blown such a way because of the unusual wind gust today. It was March after all.

Although Sasuke was bland his looks said otherwise. Sasuke was about 5"6, not the shorest kid in class but not the tallest either. He has porcelain flawless skin and dark eyes and hair to match. His face was, of course, gorgeous; but it did run slightly in the feminine side. He did look more like his mother than his father after all. He was spender and lean, not really muscular but not a skinny noodle either. He was just perfect.

Sasuke looked down at the address on the yellow filing folder and then up at the apartment complex building in front of him. Sasuke walked inside and up 3 flights of stairs until he saw 'Apartment 3B'. He knocked on the door twice. Less than a minute a man with dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and a scar across his nose answered. He looked confused for a moment at seeing that a random boy had knocked on the door but smiled kindly very quickly.

"Yes? May I help you?", he asked kindly.

"Irukaaaaaa! I hate vegetables! Why can't I have ramen?!"

Sasuke, nearly, jumped at the loud voice coming from inside the apartment. The male voice was loud and annoying but definitely attractive.

The brown haired man's eyebrow ticked in annoyance and he shouted back, "How many times do I have to tell you Naruto?! You can't have ramen everyday it's not healthy fo-"

"Hey who are you talking to anyways? It better not be that lady.", then standing taller than the brown haired man was a blond haired teen. His hair was bright blonde and styled in a messy attractive bad boy kind of way and had stunning bright blue eyes. He had flawless tan skin, except for the 3 light tattoo whisker marks on each of his cheeks. But they served more as enhancements then flaws. The teen was tall, stood at maybe 6"1 or taller with two piercings in his ear, one at the top and one at the bottom in his left ear and one in his right. He wore plaid orange and red pajama pants and a black wifebeater. He was very well built to say the least...

Sasuke soon realized he was dazing and quickly snapped himself out of it. Uchihas don't fall in a daze. He was merely observing. "I'm here to deliver these school assignments to Uzumaki Naruto.", Sasuke spoke held out the file.

But as soon as Sasuke finished his sentence the blonde took off and disappeared inside the apartment.

Sasuke stood there.

Iruka laughed sheepishly. "I'm sorry about that. Thank you so much.", Iruka said taking the papers from Sasuke and bowed slightly. Sasuke did the same and made his way down the stairs and out the building.

An image of the blonde suddenly came to his mind. _That must have be Uzumaki Naruto._ Sasuke thought to himself. Even though Sasuke wasn't social he still heard gossip, what he refers to as 'background noise', about the blonde. He's heard that he gotten into a fight with some upperclassmen and beat them up pretty good. Blood was still on the pavement of where they fought up to this day. He heard that they weren't even doing anything to him specifically, he saw them messing with someone else and acted. He was suspended from school for 2 weeks instead of being arrested since he wasn't technically in the wrong. He was 'helping' someone who was getting bullied. But his suspension was up over 2 months ago. He's never came back to school after that.

Suddenly Sasuke felt a grip on his wrist and he was pulled into a bush. He hit the grassy ground slightly hard causing his eyes to clench shut. But all Sasuke knew was when he opened back up his eyes he was looking back at bright blue glaring ones. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you a spy from that school?", he asked angrily.

Sasuke gave the blonde a confused look but quickly shook his head. "N-No I just had to deliver your school work.", Sasuke quickly explained. He's read about crazy people like this and he knew what they can do. It's best just to calm them down enough so you'd be able to get away.

"School work?", the blonde asked strangely as he got off of the raven and Sasuke quickly took that chance to back away from the blonde as far as he could.

The blonde had put on a hoodie he didn't bother to zipper properly causing it to slightly hang off his shoulder revealing tan shoulder with the form fitting black wifebeater underneath. Sasuke snapped out of a daze. He did it again! Twice in a row? What in the world was going on with him? Once he could slightly understand. But twice? He was usually so focused. Wait, now that he was focused...

"How did you get out here before me?", Sasuke asked looking at the blonde strangely.

"Oh, I jumped out my bedroom window.", the blonde replied as if he said he walked out the back door.

"You live on the third floor."

"Yeah I know.", the blonde said looking at Sasuke as if something was wrong with him.

Sasuke stood up, brushed off his clothes, and started to make his way back on the sidewalk.

"Hey!", Sasuke heard causing him to flinch at the stern tone of his voice. Was this bi-polar blonde back in his violent mood? Sasuke cautiously turned around.

"What?", he asked hesitantly.

"What's your name?"

Sasuke looked at him strangely but answered none the less. "Uchiha Sasuke."

There was a few moments of silence. "S-So...", Sasuke turned around completely when he heard the blonde's voice suddenly turn to a more sheepish tone. The sight before Sasuke definitely threw him off. The blonde was sitting Indian style on the ground as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck with a light blush on his cheeks. "this is what a friend would do if someone was sick, bring their assignments to him...", he smiled happily making Sasuke stare at the blonde oddly. Sasuke abruptly turned around and speed walked down the sidewalk while behind him he heard the blonde shout, "Since we're friends now I'll see you later Sasuke!"

* * *

"Thank you so much Sasuke-kun!", Shizune replied after Sasuke had told her he did the deed and to make his test scores higher of course. "I don't know how I was suppose to deliver those assignments! He hates me so much!", she frowned.

"Why?", Sasuke asked curiously before he could stop himself.

"Well, you see... I didn't really hear his side of the story about that fight that got him suspended. His suspension could have been decreased a bit if we knew he was trying to help someone right away. I thought he was just fighting to fight but after I tried to talk to him after I found out the truth he scared me away! He still hasn't come back after his suspension. If he drops out of school because of me I don't know how I'll be able to live with myself.", she hung her head in shame but then looked up at Sasuke with a bright smile. "But since you're now acquainted with him you can persuade him to come back to school. They'll be more extra credit in it for you.", she grinned.

Sasuke gave her his normal blank stare. "I rather study.", and he left out the room.

.

_There's no way in hell I'm getting in a 10 mile radius of that guy._ Sasuke thought to himself as he walked down the busy sidewalk. School did just end after all and so most of the people at his school took this side walk.

Sasuke didn't care if his grades went up 5 points in each subject. He wasn't stepping a foot near that schizophrenic bipolar idiot-

Without warning Sasuke felt a hand clamp over his mouth and was suddenly pulled into a dark alley. Sasuke felt his back hit a firm chest while his wrist was in a strong hold.

Sasuke looked up with wide eyes at serious bright blue ones. It was the same guy from yesterday!

The blonde moved to Sasuke's ear. Sasuke felt his face suddenly become warm as he felt Naruto's warm breath tickling his ear. "Make one peep and I'll take advantage of you."

Sasuke's eyes widened even further and he nodded furiously.

.

The blonde had brought Sasuke to a fast food restaurant, after a few of the blonde's 'friends' had left it was just Sasuke and him. He says 'friends' because all one of them did was ask the blonde for money. All he had to say was "Hey, aren't we friends?" and Naruto immediately buttered up and gave him the money. Sasuke wasn't sure about the characters of the others but they didn't look at all friendly. They looked like rebels with all those piercings they had. Except for one with pale skin, long dark brown hair, and pale lavender eyes. He looked more like royalty to Sasuke than a delinquent. They now sat at a booth across from each other. Sasuke didn't have that terrified feeling he felt for the blonde back at the alley. Sasuke looked across the table at the care free blonde who was now happily munching down on a burger. Now he just seemed, normal.

_This guy is definitely bipolar._ Sasuke thought to himself.

Naruto suddenly looked at the raven curiously. "Hey aren't you hungry? Why aren't you eating?"

Sasuke stared at the blonde for a few more moments. _Yup, definitely bipolar. _Sasuke concluded and picked up a fry and put it in his mouth.

That seemed to satisfied the blue eyed teen because he happily went back to eating.

After a minute or two Sasuke heard the blonde ask, "Hey, how was that place?"

Sasuke looked at him. That place?

The blonde now had an elbow on the table cupping his cheek as he played with the straw in his drink. "School. Was it fun?", he asked looked away from the raven.

Sasuke stared at him. "Do you want to go back to school?"

The question seemed to surprise the blonde and he quickly looked at Sasuke startled. Then he seemed to relax and look out the window they were sitting besides. "Yeah but everyone's scared of me. What sense does it make to go back somewhere where no one likes you?", the blonde spoke as he looked at the window.

Sasuke's gaze softened when he looked at him.

Then the blonde looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Besides, I have you as a friend and those guys from earlier. They weren't scared of me when we first met. So really I don't need to go back to school.", he smiled.

Sasuke turned his gaze towards the window as well. "I'm not exactly knowledgeable on the subject of friends but they don't seem like friends to me. Real friends don't use you for money.", and Sasuke sipped on his drink nonchalantly. Then suddenly without warning, which has seemed to be something happening alot ever since he met this blonde, cold liquid was poured all over him. Sasuke didn't move. He couldn't even blink. All he did was sit there in complete surprise.

Then he heard the sound of an empty cup being put down on the table and the shuffling of the blonde's feet.

"I change my mind, you're a bad person.", was all he said as he walked away.

Sasuke sat there and then his anger boiled to the top and quickly grabbed his cup of soda and ran out the restaurant and threw it at the back of the blonde's head who didn't get too far away from the restaurant. Sasuke huffed angrily as he glared at him. The blonde slowly turned back and glared at the raven with fiery blue eyes.

Sasuke took off down the street and he heard the blonde chase after him. Sasuke was no idiot. He knew there was no way in hell he could take the blonde on in a fight.

_What's wrong with that idiot?! I was only telling him the truth!_ Sasuke thought as he picked up pace even though he couldn't hear the blonde's footsteps anymore.

* * *

"Ah Sasuke-kun, I'm glad I found you.", Sasuke heard Shizune say and looked up from his desk.

"Shizune-sensei this is my lunch break. You have to stop bothering me.", Sasuke said bluntly.

She laughed sheepishly. "Sorry Sasuke-kun, I was just wondering if you persuaded Naruto-kun to come back to school?", she asked hopefully.

"No.", Sasuke said bluntly and turned back to his book.

He heard her sigh. "If Naruto-kun doesn't get back to school soon he'll be expelled."

Sasuke slightly looked at her from his book but made no head guester.

_Why am I here? _Sasuke asked himself with a deep sigh. Sasuke looked up at apartment 3B. The blonde pulled him in a bush, practically kidnapped him on his way home to eat lunch with his friends, poured a drink on him, and then chased him.

Why indeed was Sasuke here?

But he guessed, deep deep _deep_ down inside he actually felt a little tiny bit bad for the blonde. He really wasn't as scary as he seemed. He was really just a harmless idiot at heart.

Sasuke knocked on the door and after a minute or two it opened.

"Oh Sasuke-kun.", the man from yesterday, Iruka, said in realization.

Sasuke looked at him strangely. "I'm sorry but I don't remember telling you my name."

He smiled. "Naruto was talking about you the day before.", he explained. "He's not here by the way.", he added as well.

"Well... can you tell him he's going to be expelled.", was all the raven said and turned his back ready to walk back down the stairs when Iruka stopped him.

"Hey you know I own a batting cage right next door.", he walked over to the raven and gave him a card. "Have a few rounds on me.", he smiled.

.

Sasuke blew a few strands of hair out of his face. This was impossible! He hasn't hit a single ball yet! Well, he was never one to excel in sports, he was about average when it came to gym.

"Hey you know what's up with Naruto?"

Another ball flew past him.

Sasuke looked behind himself and into the lobby where he saw the same guys from in the restaurant.

The one with the long brown hair from yesterday, a blonde, and a red haired one slouched on the couch, the one that had asked Naruto for money yesterday.

"What do you mean?", the one with the dark brown hair asked casually.

"He doesn't give me money anymore.", the red head frowned.

"It's not like you need it anyways Sasori un.", the one with blonde hair and a thick bang over his right eye said.

"Yeah I know but it still sucks. What's the point with hanging out with him now?", the red head said in a huff.

Sasuke turned back around and prepared himself for the next ball. _Told you so dobe._

This time he was finally able to hit the ball and Sasuke watched proudly as it flew. He put down the bat and nearly jumped out his skin when he saw the blonde sitting with his back on the building wall right outside of Sasuke's batting cage. When Naruto made no move Sasuke looked at him closer.

Naruto didn't look at him. Just down at the ground. He must have heard everything.

The look on Naruto's face bothered Sasuke for some reason. The blonde looked so... sad. It didn't fit him.

_What am I thinking? This doesn't concern me._ Sasuke picked up his school bag and made his way out the batting cage and into the lobby to leave.

The group laughed. "Man are you serious?! That guy is so weird!", the red haired one, Sasori, laughed.

Sasuke was suppose to be outside but for some reason his feet stood in front of the small gang.

Finally the blonde one finally noticed a terrified looking raven haired boy standing at the side of them. "Hey isn't that the boy from the other day un?"

Sasuke nervously stood his ground. What is he doing? He should have already left by now.

"N-Naruto considers you all as his friends. You shouldn't be dishonest with him.", Sasuke spoke against his will. He's never done anything like this before. Openly walk into danger. He avoided things like this but here he was. About to die. He's never jumped into other people's affairs. But here he was, practically risking his life to scowl a bunch of rebels for messing with someone's feelings he's only known for 3 days.

They all just stared at the raven. Finally Sasori got up, "What's wrong with this kid? You're pretty brave to come up to us.", Sasori said walking up to the raven. Sasuke immediately closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. But when he didn't feel anything, and instead heard someone struggling, he opened his eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief as he watched Naruto hold that Sasori guy by his shirt front and held him high in the air with one hand.

His eyes were blank as was his expression. "I think you guys should leave now."

.

After that the blonde walked Sasuke home. Sasuke didn't protest to it because he did help him back there with those delinquents after all and he wasn't talking his ear off. In fact he didn't say anything and neither did Sasuke. And even with Sasuke so use to silence, this silence bothered him for some reason.

Suddenly Sasuke heard sniffs making him turn around in surprise. "Dobe are you crying?!", Sasuke questioned in disbelief after seeing water brim bright blue eyes.

"I can't help it. I'm just so happy.", he said with his hand in his hoodie pocket and the other whipping his watery eyes. "No one other than Iruka has ever stood up for me before..."

Sasuke looked at the blonde from the top step he was on. Sasuke hasn't felt extreme sadness a day in his life, not even funerals, he was indifferent towards nearly everything. But for some reason this blonde brought out more emotion out of Sasuke in 3 days then he ever shown in the 16 years of his existence. Seeing this blonde he met only 3 days ago cry... he felt as if he wanted to cry himself.

Sasuke walked down a few steps until he was about the blonde's height. Then he put his hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Something he never tried to do to someone before.

"I don't know much about people in experience but I know you're a good person. And people flock around a good person. Soon you'll be surrounded by a lot of people.", the words just fell out of Sasuke's mouth. He never gave this kind of advice before but he thought he did good for his first try. He freed his grip on the blonde and watched the blonde look away from him, face a little flushed.

"I'll try... I'll try going to school as long as you're there.", Naruto said looking at the raven. But then something happened. He saw something he never seen before. Sasuke's smile.

"That's good to hear."

Naruto watched the beautiful smile in surprise. Little did he know that he was the only one in the world to have seen it.

"Hey my heart is beating really fast!", the blonde exclaimed causing Sasuke to jump a bit at the sudden loud tone and excitement. "I think I like you!", he said with wide blue eyes.

Sasuke stood there completely dumbfounded, his facial expression looking even dumber. "Y-You mean as friends right?"

"No sexually!", Naruto corrected as he moved closer to the raven.

Sasuke moved back 5 steps. "B-But we're both boys.", he stammered in surprise. He was use to getting love confessions, by girls and boys, but boys mostly flocked to him because of his feminine appearance. But this confession just took him aback. He just didn't think Naruto went that way. He was just so attractive. He must be use to girls hitting on him all the time. And judging by the blonde's pretty boy looks he looked like a player.

"So what?", the blonde shrugged simply. "You look like a girl anyways. And besides, I can't help who I fall in love with.", he spoke nonchalantly.

Sasuke didn't know whether to be insulted that the blonde dobe said he looked like a girl or complimented because the blonde thought he was pretty- _Wait! Since when do I care about things like that?!_ Sasuke asked himself in bewilderment. "L-Listen you probably just think that because I'm the first friend you had. Your misunderstanding your feelings.", Sasuke explained.

Naruto looked up at the raven with serious blue eyes. "So when I get more friends you'll believe me?", he asked.

Sasuke nodded humoring him.

The blonde sighed and leaned on the railing behind him. He looked up at the sky as he spoke. "Fine. But my feelings won't change.", he looked at Sasuke with serious azure eyes.  
"I'll always love you."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

Ba-Bump.


End file.
